fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Nightingale
This article is about 5 Nightingale. For 4 , see Nightingale (Santa). Florence Nightingale (フローレンス・ナイチンゲール), Mercédès, The White Cloth of Steel, The Lady with the Lamp |gender = f |alignment = Lawful・Good }} Active Skills First Skill= - Nurse of Steel A+= }} |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own Buster performance by 12%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank C= Removes party's debuffs. Recovers party's HP. |overchargeeffect = Reduces all enemies' NP damage for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Heal + |l1 = 3000 |l2 = 4000 |l3 = 4500 |l4 = 4750 |l5 = 5000 |chargeeffect = NP Damage - |c1 = 50% |c2 = 62.5% |c3 = 75% |c4 = 87.5% |c5 = 100% }} |-| Rank C+= Reduces all enemies' attack by 50% for 1 turn. Removes party's debuffs. Recovers party's HP. |overchargeeffect = Reduces their NP damage for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Heal + |l1 = 3000 |l2 = 4000 |l3 = 4500 |l4 = 4750 |l5 = 5000 |chargeeffect = NP Damage - |c1 = 50% |c2 = 62.5% |c3 = 75% |c4 = 87.5% |c5 = 100% }} |-| Video= - Old= |}} Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |6}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |12}} |33 = |3}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |6}} |43 = |12}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |6}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |12}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |8}} |72 = |4}} |81 = |11}} |82 = |24}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Buster performance by 10% and healing received by 20% while she is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *She has the highest HP values out of all Berserkers. *She shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Frankenstein. *She received Battle Animation and Sprite Update and Additional Dialogue on Valentine 2019, 6 February 2019 Update. Images Saint Graphs= Nightingale1.png|Stage 1 Nightingale2.png|Stage 2 Nightingale3.png|Stage 3 Nightingale4.png|Stage 4 Nightingaleaf.png|April Fool |-| Icons= Nightingaleicon.png|Stage 1 NightingaleStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 NightingaleStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 NightingaleFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S097 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S097 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S097 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Nightingale 1.png|Stage 1 Nightingale 2.png|Stage 2 Nightingale 3.png|Stage 3 nplogo097.png|NP Logo NightingaleSprite1.png|Stage 1 (Old) NightingaleSprite2.png|Stage 2 (Old) NightingaleSprite3.png|Stage 3 (Old) S097 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Old Stage 1) S097 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Old Stage 2) S097 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Old Stage 3) Nightingale_gun.png|Pepperbox revolver Sprite (Old) |-| Expression Sheets= Nightingale_sheet1.png|Stage 1 Nightingale_sheet2.png|Stage 2 Nightingale_sheet3.png|Stage 3 |-| Craft Essences= 240.png|Divine Princess of The Storm 276.png|Anniversary Heroines ChaldeaLifesavers.png|Chaldea Lifesavers NightingaleVACE.png|First-Aid Kit (Valentine CE) CE632.png|Heroic Spirit Formal Dress CE0680.png|Trick or Treatment CE846.png|Heroic Spirit Traveling Outfit |-| Others= Nightingale_official.jpg|Illustration by Keitarou Takahashi Ouchh.jpg|Astolfo and Nightingale by Keitarou Takahashi NightingaleIllust03.jpg|Illustration by Keitarou Takahashi Category:British Servants Category:Battle Animation Update Category:E Pluribus Unum